


Instinct

by ChuGivesGoodPsycho



Category: Tom Hardy - Fandom, Tommy Conlon - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Crossover, F/M, Sexual Content, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuGivesGoodPsycho/pseuds/ChuGivesGoodPsycho





	1. First Taste

He strutted into the bar, and she was immediately drawn to him. He had a marvelous, rock-hard physique only accentuated by the white wife beater and dark track pants he was wearing. She caught herself tracing the stories written in ink: across his chest, down his arms, over his shoulders, and down his perfectly sculpted back. She wanted desperately to see what was underneath his tank top. She was oddly drawn to him.  
“Oh, my God!” her best friend, Kayla, hissed, “Could you be any more obvious! You’re practically droolin’!” She snapped back to reality, the loud music playing in the bar flooding her senses again. She tucked her head sheepishly.  
“Really? Was it that bad? Look at him. He’s so…beautiful,” she sighed.  
“Oh, girl, you are so gone. You know exactly what he is. Don’t even get yourself mixed up in that business,” Kayla counseled.  
“Well, I mean, I don’t know for sure if he’s, well, you know-”  
“A vampire?!”  
“-one of them.”  
“God, Riley, you’re always doin' that. You’re stupid, you know that?!”  
“Kayla, I have to go talk to him.”  
Truer words had never been spoken Riley was literally being compelled to go speak to the handsome stranger. He watched as she made her way across the room. She put on a brave face and extended a dainty hand. “Is this seat taken?”  
“Nah, it’s not. Why don’t you sit?” His accent was glorious. It was hardened, yet still amazingly smooth. It was almost a mixture of Irish and that of someone living deep in the heart of Pittsburgh. He didn't have to ask her twice. Riley sat down and nervously fidgeted with the hem of her cut-off, denim shorts. “I noticed you over there lookin' at me,” he announced. His gravelly voice made her stomach do flips. That or it was the realization that she had been caught.  
“Oh, shit. I’m so sorry. I, just, I couldn't help myself,” she laughed. She knew that she sounded ridiculous, but she really couldn't help herself.  
“I know,” he growled in almost a whisper.  
“Wh-what’s your name?” Riley stammered. She was ensnared.  
“Tommy. Tommy Conlon.” The name rang like a sweet song in her ears.  
“Tommy Conlon?” she repeated, “Where you from, Tommy Conlon?”  
“Don’t matter,” he breathed. “I’m more concerned with you, anyway.”  
Riley could feel her breath catching in her throat. There was something exhilarating in being just inches away from a vampire; it was dangerous and pleasurable at the same moment. “Why?”  
“Why not? What do you say we get out of here?” he suggested, and she couldn't help but oblige.  
They walked down the darkened street without speaking. Tommy had the gait of a man with power. He strutted around like he owned the town. Maybe he did.  
“So, where you takin' me?” Riley inquired.  
“My place,” he stated.  
“Isn't it a little soon for that? I mean, you don't even know my name,” she points out.  
“No.” His eyes pierced her very core. He held her gaze for a moment before looking ahead again. Riley continued on.  
They reached Tommy’s residence a few minutes later. It was a small apartment, not what she had expected. As he led her inside, she could feel the anxiety beginning to overwhelm. It didn't help that Tommy hadn't spoken to her for the remainder of their walk. He sat down on the floor and beckoned for her to come over. She felt as though she were floating to him. She sat down next to him on the soft blanket covering the floor.  
He stroked her cheek with his thumb, exhaling a deep breath as he did so. His skin was chilled, but not icy like she had expected. It felt like a slab of granite on a hot, summer day. It should have been warm, but it remained cool and smooth. He traced a finger along her jawline and rested on her bottom lip. Her breathing was becoming rapid and shallow. Tommy leaned in and placed his full lips on hers. He inhaled her scent. It was intoxicating. As he tilted his head back in ecstasy, his lips parted to reveal imperfect fangs. Riley trembled with anticipation. She placed her hand on his bicep and leaned forward. His lips took hers again, this time with a greater sense of urgency. He was kissing her harder, lingering longer. She was daring enough to gently slide her tongue into his mouth. It brushed ever so slightly along his teeth. The points of his fangs were delightfully cruel. She longed to feel them on her body. Their hands became a tangled mess on each other. They were grasping at bits of flesh, trying to control urges. It was no use, though. Tommy’s instincts were telling him to bite. Riley was under his influence, and she was going to do whatever he wanted of her.  
“Tilt your head back!” he ordered. She obeyed. He kissed a slow trail from her lips down the side of her neck gently nipping as he went. She was incredibly aroused, and the heat and pulsing of the blood was almost too much for Tommy to handle. He placed one hand on her chest and used the other to turn her face away from him fully exposing her neck. He drew in a slow, deep breath and opened his mouth.  
“Please,” Riley whimpered, “please do it!” He clamped down on her neck. His fangs pierced her tender skin effortlessly. She cried out from the sting. Once the initial pain had subsided, she felt nothing but pleasure. The warmth of her blood trickled down into her blouse. Tommy caught the edge of her shirt and pulled it off of her without so much as taking a break from sucking at her neck. He could move so quickly. He pulled away, and she could see her blood around his luscious lips. Her body ached for the sharp fangs to penetrate once more, but Tommy knew that he could kill her if he didn't show restraint. His time as a fighter taught him a great deal of self-discipline when it came to controlling his immense thirst for blood. He picked Riley up off the floor, as if she were as light as a feather, and carried her, setting her down outside the threshold. He casually walked back inside the apartment.  
“Wait! I don’t have my-”  
He slammed the door hard in her face. She heard the deadbolt click.  
“-blouse.”


	2. Same Time Tomorrow

She stood outside his door, folding her arms across her chest. She could feel the shame rising, her face giving her away with its pinkish hues. “Fuck. Now what?” she murmured aloud.  
Before she had a chance to reel another thought, the door opened, a shirt flew out at her, and the door closed. If she had blinked, she would have missed it. “This isn't my shirt.”  
As she opened the wife beater, a crumpled note fell out. “Sorry about your blouse. Thought I caught it in time. Bring it back same time tomorrow.”  
“‘…same time tomorrow?’ Well, aren't we presumptuous?” she thought. All the same, Riley threw the wife beater over her frame. It was so slight in comparison to Tommy’s broad upper-body. She could smell him in the fibers. It was still just as intoxicating as it had been in person. “What am I getting myself into?” she wondered as she inhaled with the fabric shoved so tightly against her face that she could have suffocated.  
She walked home with an extra spring in her step, the puncture marks visible on her neck. It was the proverbial walk-of-shame. Her hair was a wicked mess, the kind that only happened after a night of immense pleasure. There was a bit of dried-blood caked around her earlobe from when she had arched her back in sheer ecstasy. Just thinking about it sent shivers down her spine.  
She hadn't even considered the fact that she hadn't slept yet. She arrived home and quickly ate a bowl of cereal before pulling on a comfy pair of sweats and crawling into her bed, still wearing Tommy’s wife beater. She had the best sleep of her life. She dreamed of Tommy holding her closely, cuddling her, and then suddenly, savagely using his fangs to draw her blood and drink from her. She enjoyed every moment. When she awoke, she was momentarily saddened by her discovery that it was only a dream, but her realization that she had two hours until she could see him again changed her mood quickly.  
Riley took a quick shower and threw on the sexiest dress she owned. It was a little black number that hung in her closet for special occasions. This counted as one. She had considered wearing her grungy clothing that she didn't care about the blood staining, but she knew that if she wore something nice, he would just take it off for her, so why not?  
She arrived back at Tommy’s precisely at ten o’clock. As she reached to knock on the door, her emotions overwhelmed her. She wanted to run far, far away from him and never look back. She also wanted to stay by his side forever. She took a deep breath to gather her thoughts and knocked. The door opened so quickly she wasn't sure if she had actually finished knocking.  
Tommy was glorious. He was wearing only a pair of silky gym shorts. His skin was smooth over his developed muscles. His face was chiseled into perfection. His lips looked so soft and full that she wanted to fall into them at that very moment. His eyes were a steely blue. They hadn't been that color the night before. His tattoos, oh, his tattoos! They taunted her in ways she didn't know she could be taunted. She longed to trace every one with her fingers, then her lips, then her tongue. Her throat was suddenly dry. Her heart began racing, and her palms were becoming clammy. “Tommy,” she nodded.  
“How you been, girl?” he asked. His voice was husky and melodic at the same time. She could listen to him speak for hours on end.  
“Empty,” she found herself answering without thinking. “I mean, bored,” she corrected herself. “I was just waiting around all day. It’s difficult doing this at night, y’know?”  
“Yeah, it ain't a walk in the park,” he agreed. He stepped closer to her, and she could see that he was glistening with sweat. She walked inside without waiting for his official invitation.  
“Can I ask you somethin'?” she inquired, sheepishly.  
“Anything,” he cooed.  
“Last night. Was that—is that going to be a regular thing? Because I really, really enjoyed myself!” she blurted out. Why couldn't she stop herself from saying embarrassing things around him?  
He chuckled his deep, throaty chuckle. “I did, too, girl.”


	3. Road Trip

Tommy reached forward and caught a piece of Riley’s hair between his fingers. He gave a gentle tug before sweeping the piece back behind her right ear. “Let’s go for a drive,” he suggested.  
“Now? Okay, I guess. I just had somethin’ else in mind for this evening,” she retorted.  
“Don’t worry, Babe. It’ll be just as fun,” he said, the corner of his lips turning up into a confident half-smile.  
They walked down the stairs into the parking lot behind Tommy’s apartment. He grabbed Riley by the hand and led her to the sexiest car that she had ever seen. It was sleek, black, and purred like a kitten. “This is yours?” she asked, mouth agape.  
“It shouldn't come as a surprise,” he started, “I only go for the best.” He winked at her, and she could feel her stomach flip. She laughed a nervous laugh as she climbed in the car while he held the door open for her. He was the perfect gentleman. At least, that’s what Riley thought.  
Tommy revved the engine, breaking Riley’s train-of-thought, and reversed the car. He hit the interstate. “Where are we goin'?” she asked him.  
“Nowhere specific.”  
“I don’t like surprises.”  
“You’ll like this one.”  
God, how does he do that? He makes everything feel right! This can’t really be good.  
After about a mile on the interstate, he reached over and began gently caressing her thigh. It was like a jolt of electricity to her core. She drew in a quick breath and held it. She let it out slowly, shakily, trying to keep her cool. “There are other places on a woman’s body that I like to feed from,” he casually informed her.  
“Like?” she asked, not sure if she wanted to hear his response. She began to feel butterflies in her stomach. They weren't the good kind, either. She was nervous and projecting fear. Tommy inhaled through his nose.  
“Would you relax, Babe? The smell of fear doesn't suit you. Besides, arousal tastes better than fear.”  
“Excuse you. Keep your eyes on the road.”  
“No, it does,” he explained ignoring her instruction. “The chemical release happenin' in the body is completely different. Fear makes for a bitter meal.”  
She could feel her heart beating more quickly. As she tried to steady her breathing, he began running his finger more deliberately over her thigh. “We can do this the easy way, or we can do it the hard way, Babe. Which do you prefer?”  
“Uh, um,” she stammered, “the easy way.”  
He pulled the car over next to mile-marker 153. They were on the outskirts of town now, and there wasn't a soul in sight. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her neck.  
Oh, God. He’s trying to arouse me. It’s working. Fuck. Fuck! Where is he going to bite?  
She held perfectly still. He kissed down to her collar bone where he gave a quick nip with his teeth. “Jesus, Babe, you’re tremblin'. You smell better now, though,” he whispered, licking his bottom lip. His hand, still tracing patterns on her thigh, slipped farther up. He inched below the fabric of her black dress. As he crept closer, he discovered that she wasn't wearing any underwear. He was overwhelmed by desire at this point, but he kept reminding himself that she wanted the easy way. He could respect that.  
He slid his fingers over her hip bone. She responded by raising her pelvis into his hand. “Mmhm. You like that?” She didn't even have to answer him. By this point, he knew that she had no fear left in her body. He moved his hand to the right, and began creeping down. Her breath was hitching in her throat, soft whimpering replacing her nervous stammers from earlier. “That’s it,” he encouraged her.  
“What’re you doing?” she tried to sound as though she were protesting his actions, but she could feel the heat, the wetness between her legs. There was no protest.  
“I’m givin' you what you want, and then you’ll give me what I want.”  
Two fingers made their way between her delicate lips. She gasped at the cool sensation. He began slowly stroking her point of pleasure, up and down, side to side, in a pleasure-inducing circle. Her whimpers turned to moaning. She hadn't realized how cold his skin really was until she felt his two fingers penetrate her.  
He left his seat and swiftly slid her seat back while simultaneously lying her back. He was on top of her, his two fingers still inside her. “Oh, Tommy!” Hearing her scream his name gave him a rush of power. He began pumping his fingers rhythmically. He slid down so that he was crouching at her feet and pushed her dress up over her hips. There was no need to take it off this time. As his right hand continued the rhythm, he used his left to tease her at her most sensitive bundle of nerves. This time he was moving rapidly. He flicked it ever so slightly, but he was lightening-fast. The combination had Riley bucking in the seat. He knew that she was nearing climax. He had to time it just right, so that he could bite her as the rush of endorphins flooded her body, turning her blood into a morphine-like cocktail.  
He gently kissed her inner thigh and gave a playful suck. As he did so, Riley realized that he wanted to feed from her femoral artery. She was too far gone to be nervous about that now. “Will it hurt?” she managed to breathe out.  
“Nah, Babe. Just let me in,” he rumbled against her leg. The vibrations from his gruff voice, and his choice of words, in combination with his lips brushing against her sensitive thigh and his manual assault on her, proved to be too much for her. She felt the heat building, intense pressure filling her groin. She began moaning with every breath.  
“Tommy. I’m about to cum,” she panted. She barely managed to get the words out before it happened. Her nerve endings exploded with such intensity. She felt it spread down through her toes, causing them to curl tightly.  
Not wanting to miss his opportunity, Tommy punctured the soft flesh of her thigh after letting her body be overcome with pleasure. Her blood was sweet, intoxicating. He sucked all around the wound to draw more to the surface. Riley had been so caught up in orgasm that she hadn’t even realized that he had bitten her. The sucking only intensified what she was feeling. She was writhing beneath him.  
When he had gotten his fill, he pulled away and tilted his head up to look at her. The slightest amount of blood trickled over his luscious bottom lip. She sat up and used her thumb to wipe the drip off. She paused to look at it for a moment before sticking her thumb in his mouth to allow him to suck off the last bit. Her eyes bore into his. Their eyes were glazed over, in a seemingly drunken way. She smiled a half-smile.  
“See, Babe, I told you you’d like it.”


End file.
